PROJECT SUMMARY - POPULATION SCIENCES PROGRAM The Population Sciences (PS) Program conducts research on cancer etiology, control, and prevention with the intent of improving public health in the greater bay area and beyond. It makes use of the Greater Bay Area Cancer Registry and other datasets to determine patterns and trends of cancer incidence and mortality within the SCI catchment area, carries out epidemiologic studies to identify additional environmental, genetic, and lifestyle risk factors for cancer, and conducts research in cancer prevention focused on the use of tobacco, physical activity, diet, and obesity as known risk factors. The cross-cutting themes of the program include studies in multiple racial/ethnic groups and studies in high risk populations. The PS Program brings together population-based researchers with basic and clinical scientists and with many external collaborators to carry out its trans-disciplinary research objectives. Co-led by Robert Haile, PhD, Marcia Stefanick, PhD, and Ann Hsing, PhD, the 41 members of the PS Program represent 14 Departments within Stanford University and the Cancer Prevention Institute of California (CPIC). Fifteen members have been newly recruited to the program since the last review and 83% have peer- reviewed funding. The research activities of program members are supported by $7.2M in NCI funding, $13.5M in other NIH support, and $5.6M in other peer-reviewed funding. Since 2009, program members have published 811 manuscripts, of which 13% are inter- and 26% are intra-programmatic; 68% are multi- institutional. The SCI will continue to be invaluable in seeding innovative, highly collaborative projects and assisting with the multi-disciplinary working groups that foster population science projects that have a clear path to translational impact on clinical or public health practices.